The Truth
by Stupid-little-Lamb110
Summary: Bella gets guilty for lying to Charlie. Edward goes and ask Carlisle to see if the Volturi will be ok with it. But what happens when Charlie sees edward hunt. How will Charlie feel.
1. Chapter 1: Guilt

The truth

**Hey everyone! This is my first story. So please review. Go ahead and criticize it and tell me any mistakes or ideas and maybe to edit it.**

**Chapter 1: **

BPOV

It hurts too much to lie to Charlie; he knows that something is up and I am not telling the truth, the reason is because, the secret is not mine. If I tell him my life and his will end, also the Cullen's will also die with me.

As I stand up I yawn, I walk in the kitchen to make dinner for Charlie and me. As I prepared the food Charlie is in the living watching TV. When dinner is ready, I got two plates and place the food on the table.

"Dad dinner is ready!" I call to him. As a response in grumbles and stands up to walk over to the table where his food is placed. As we ate no one talked. When he finished he gets up and puts his dirty plate in the sink, he turns to me, "Good meal Bells," says Charlie. I gave him a smile and started to clear the table. As he went back to watch TV I wash the dishes. I went over to the living room, "Char…..Dad I am going to bed." He looks up from the TV, "Good night Bells." I lean over to give him a kiss on his forehead. As I walked over to the stairs my foot got stuck under the carpet and I stumble. I let out a giggle and got up. I ran upstairs to my room where my Edward is waiting.

When I got there I see no one was there, I start to panic. I hear a chuckle in the shadows and I see my Edward sitting on the rocking chair. "Hey Bella," he says with my crooked smile. "H…ey" I stutter climbing onto his lap. As I do so he wraps his arms around me protectively. "What's on your mind, love?" I look into his eyes and leans to kiss him, he responds to my kiss immediately. He lets go reluctantly and I gasp for air. He chuckles, "Don't distract me, love, what's on your mind?" I sighed, "I…..I just can't lie to him no more." When I said that his grin disappears, "Bella, love I know it's hard but, you know what it will happen if you do." I sighed again, "I know I wish we can just ask them if we can." He kisses my forehead, "Bella I will as Carlisle and see what he says ok, love?" I nodded. His hand strokes my cheek, "Good, its bed time for human." I laugh at that and he carries me bridle style to my bed. I then fell asleep in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review and give me ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry for taking long time but I got my wisdom teeth out and just felt like sleeping.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Permission and the secret Revealed**

**BPOV:**

The morning came and the light shines through the window curtains. "Stupid sun." I grumble. I sit up seeing that I am alone. I walk to the bathroom to take a shower, stepping inside the shower I feel the hot water run down my body, making my hair wet. I squeezed my favorite strawberry shampoo in my hands, scrubbing it in my hair. I rinse and got out. I went to my room and got dress into a t-shirt and jeans. As I past my computer desk, I see a note that I didn't see before.

_Bella_

_I went home to ask Carlisle. I will call you when I get his answer._

_Love you with all my heart, _

_Edward._

I smile at the note being assured; I walk downstairs tripping on my own feet. I grunted _as _I fell on my butt. I see Charlie chuckling as he helped me up, "Oh Bells, you and your clumsiness." I laughed with him. We both walked downstairs, as I headed to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. Charlie kisses me goodbye as he went to work. I got up washing my dirty dishes and I did other chores in the house.

**EPOV:**

I reached my house sighing, wondering what Carlisle will tell me. I got out of my car, walking to the front door. As I came in I see Emmet and Jasper watching TV, Rosalie and Alice doing each other nails, Esme sitting on a kitchen chair reading a book, while of course Carlisle in his study. When I entered the house, everyone stops what they are doing and of course Emmet being Emmet is the first one to talk.

"Eddie! Your Home," I glared at him, but let out a chuckle. "Hello everyone," walking to the stairway. I reached Carlisle's study; knock on the door and waits. I hear a "come in" and so I open the door and hesitantly walk in. Carlisle looks up from his book, and notices that something that is bothering me.

"What's wrong son?"

"I…..I need to ask you something…..it's from Bella."

Carlisle laughs, "Son, just spit it out."

I cleared my throat, "Well Bella wants to tell Charlie the whole truth about us, I was thinking that Bella asking……you know permission to tell her father," I stutter. When I said this Carlisle puts down his book completely.

"I think it is a good idea, but not sure how the Volturi will take it, well we will find out." I nodded, "So tell Bella we send a message that she will have to ask?" Carlisle nodded. I smile as I walk out of the room. Maybe I should go hunting for a bit, I thought to myself. That's what I did I ran out to the woods to catch a few deer, while I ran I took out my phone and dials Bella's number, she answered on first ring " Edward!" I laughed, "Bella Carlisle thinks it's a great idea, but he wants you to ask the Volturi." I hear her sigh, "Ok Edward." I smile, "But first I need to go hunt ok?"

"Mmhmm" I hear her say.

"Bye love" and I hung up the phone"

I then put my phone away, and went in the woods to go hunt.

* * *

**Charlie POV:**

There are things in the world that people don't know about, the one thing I know that there is are werewolves in Forks! Well its lunch time and I figure I go out and find these mythical creatures. As I walk to my police cruiser I think to myself if there are other mythical creatures on planet earth. I shake my head at that thought and drove the car to the woods entrance.

I get out of my car and start to walk in to the woods, as I am now half way through I see a figure that looks like a person. When I came near him or her it jumped and I see a face that is very familiar.

_Edward Cullen…_

**EPOV**

As I suck blood from the limp buck I hear footsteps coming toward me. The footsteps get closer and I started to panic. I jumped up seeing a very scared Charlie.

What do I do? I think to myself.

Hope you like that? Once again sorry for taking so long, please review and feel free to critize my grammar, I am working on it!

Meghan…


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth

_Previously…._

_As I suck blood from the limp buck I hear footsteps coming toward me. The footsteps get closer and I started to panic. I jumped up seeing a very scared Charlie._

_What do I do? I think to myself__._

Chapter 3: Agonizing moment

_Edwards POV:_

I can't believe someone saw me! I can't believe I didn't hear the footsteps, I am such an idiot. When I see Charlie looking at me I start to back up, but stopped knowing I should explain this to Bella's father.

I sighed, finally looking at him, "Charlie, let me explain, but not here," I say to him. He nodded still not looking at me. We both walked together to his car. "Let's get Bella," I say simply. He stopped dead and looks at me for the first time, " Y….you got to be kidding me," I sighed, "Charlie she already knows," he looks at me again and shook his head like he was going crazy.

_Charlie's POV:_

You got to be kidding me! Bella knows that Edward is a monster? I shook my head again and stared at Edward. "Yes Charlie she knows everything." What the? I didn't even say anything and he answered my question. I look at him and he is laughing, "Charlie….. I'm sorry, the thing is I can read every thought in your head," I shook my head, sighed, "Let's go then"

When we reached my house Edward the vampire jumped up and ran fast. My eyes widened as I watch him run as fast as lightning as Bella came close to the car and saw me she turned right to Edward.

_Bella's POV:_

_Why is Char…? I mean dad in Edward's car? _I thought to myself. I look at Edward and he nodded, knowing that Charlie caught him hunting or Edward told him without telling me first. I sighed as I went in the back seat of Edwards car, "Hey, dad" he looked at me and smiled. We get to Edwards driveway. He parks and gets out, "I'll be back" says Edward. I nod as he leans to kiss forehead, "It will be alright Bella, they won't find out right away." He then disappears into the house. Charlie looks at me, "Bella, you knew this already?" I nod not looking at him.

"Why did you hide this from me?"

I sigh,

"Dad, I am not even supposed to know, I should have been changed now but Edward won't change me".

Charlie stares at me with confusion, "Why are you suppose to be like him?" he asks me.

I sigh my whole body tense, "I will explain to you when were with the Cullen's" I say.

"I'll tell everything, you just have to be patient."

Charlie nods "Ok Bells"

**EPOV:**

"God dam it Edward!" cries Alice as she jumps in front of me.

"How can you be so un careful!" she screams louder.

Rosalie glares straight at me but does not say a word as she sends me a silent thought.

_"You stupid coward, you exposed us without Aro's consent, he was going to call us today"_

I nod "I know Rose, I know."

"We have no choice now but to tell, "says Carlisle.

I nod as I turn back to the door to get my Bella and Charlie.

Hey hope u like it... I know cliffy.....pls review and give ideas on what to happen! and sorry for the delay!


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth

_Previously…._

_"We have no choice now but to tell, "says Carlisle._

_I nod as I turn back to the door to get my Bella and Charlie._

Chapter 4: Part one: truth is out ,James attack

EPOV:

I get to the car at my fast speed. I get to Bella's side and opens it for her. Charlie gives me a gives me a glare knowing that she knew and thinks I am taking advantage of her. I shake head as I help her out. She hugs me and I kiss her for head whispering into her ear, "go inside, we will be there in a sec," she nods and leaves to the house.

Charlie gets out of the car, his gun in his hand. I look and shakes head,

"Charlie, don't waste your bullets," I tell him.

He simply nods and leans against my car.

I sigh seeing rage and shock still on his face. I walk over to him, "Charlie, I know how terrifying that your daughter fell in love with a vampire, but I would never hurt her," I tell him. He simply nods.

"lets go then" I say starting to walk away. He follows me slowly walking to the door and then goes in sitting on the couch.

BPOV:

I see dad sitting on the couch, my whole body tenses as I see the Cullen's worried looks, "Bella its okay, Alice hasn't see the Volturi come yet, and you do fine telling him, we will help you as well," says Carlisle patting my shoulder.

I nod slowly "Lets go then," I tell them. They nod and we head to the living room. My whole body shakes in fear as I sit with Char... I mean dad. I turn to him,

"Dad, as you know Edward is a vampire, and so is his whole family, to awnser your question on why I didn't tell you is because its against the rules and I know to much."

Charlie nods slowly, "So its a long story I assume?' he asks. We all nod slowly.

I give a gulp, "It started when I started school, I had bio with Edward, I notice his eyes were black as coal and didn't want to be near me. Two weeks he hasn't show up at school, cause he was hunting..."

"wait a minute...wait a minute" says Charlie.

We all nod.

"what do you eat?"The Cullen's smiles " Animal blood" they all say together.

Charlie nods and I continue to tell the story as every Cullen had a smile and sadness in their faces and also anger as I am going to tell him about James, Victoria and Laurent. The small snarls come from their throats as they remember.

As they do this Charlie shudders and sees me holding Edward's hand. I continue,

"When he came back, his eyes turn to gold," Charlie nods. "Dad do you remember when I almost got crashed by Tyler's truck?" I ask. He nods grinding his teeth, "Yes, I do remember."

I nod, "Well if it weren't for Edward, I would have been crushed." Charlie looks at Edward, "Well, I guess I thank you for that." Edward nods his head slowly not showing any emotion.

I took a breath, "When that happened I got a bit suspicious and kept asking him questions, but of course he refused to tell me so I went to find out my self."

Everyone grins as I am telling the story. Charlie looks confused, "So how do you find out?" he asks.

I give him a impatient look "Dad I am getting there," I say and he nods.

"So when I went to La Push Beach, I hang with Jacob and he told me stories of his legends and the "cold ones" that are vampires." Charlie nods. So when I got home I went to a library to get a book, and dad your not going to like this but some guys started to stalk me and I knew its bad news." When I tell him this his fist clutch, but I continue.

"but when there going to make their move, Edward came to the rescue and drove like an idiot and made a crazy stop, and then he scared him and we left."

Charlie smiles at Edward liking him at the moment.

"When we were heading home, we saw Carlisle at the police station, you know it wasn't a animal attack dad it was vampires who are passing by." Charlie made an disturbing look and he sighs knowing that they might appear again.

Charlie gets up and walks to get a drink of water, then comes back with a trouble look in his face. I took his hand and squeezes it.

"Dad this might disturb you and get you angry, its the reason why I told why I wanted to leave." He nods smiling a little knowing he will get the truth finally.

"Remember when I was going to watch the Cullen's play Baseball?" I ask him. He nods slowly.

"well the same vampires who killed your friend, came across us, we tried to cover up my scent, but the wind disturb the hiding and one of the Vampires James likes to play games and so we were on the run. We went to Arizona..." I took a breath. Charlie grip the couch as he sees the pain in my eyes as Jasper squeezes shoulder giving a calm wave, I look at him "Thank you Jasper" he nods and I continue. "Victoria, James mate stayed in Forks to be near you and help find me. When he did he went to mom's house. He calls me at the hotel saying he has mom. Edward and I suppose to be together so when I had the chance I got away from Jasper and Alice by going into the bathroom and going through the other door and ran and got a taxi to the dance studio. So I go to the dancing studio, and of course he lies and he was going to kill me, I try to escape but he pushed me to the wall hitting head, brake my legs and ribs, but when hes about to kill me Edward comes to the rescue first because he is faster." Charlie face was red in anger as I tell the story.

I take a breath, "Edward and James fight, but James threw Edward to a window and James goes over and bites my wrist, I lay there screaming as the rest of the Cullen's arrive. The got rid of James body, and Edward had to bite me to suck the vemon out of my body. And then of course I am in the hospital.

CPOV:

Oh my god! I can't believe that Bella almost died, and never tell me, I know theres more to this story but I need a break and head home, "bells im going home can we do this tomorrow?" she smiles and nods "ok dad" she says and I go home eat dinner then go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

AN-Help

I hate these more than you do but I really need help I just made Alice have a vision of the Voulturi coming and I cant think of anything else to write on how to explain to Charlie… Someone help please!


End file.
